1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to luminaires and illumination systems, and relates in particular to a luminaire and an illumination system which change illumination state according to a dimming command transmitted on radio waves from a dimming controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A luminaire which changes illumination state according to a dimming command transmitted on radio waves from a dimming controller (or a radio wave remote control) has conventionally been proposed (see Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1): Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Mo. 2012-89277; for example)
According to the technique of PTL 1, a luminaire changes state to a pairing standby state when the luminaire receives a pairing start request signal transmitted from a radio wave transmission unit of a radio wave remote control to start pairing up of the radio wave remote control and the luminaire (communication connection processing of storing the ID of the radio wave remote control in the luminaire). Furthermore, the luminaire cancels the pairing standby state when the luminaire receives a pairing cancellation request signal transmitted from an infrared ray transmission unit of the radio wave remote control. With this, luminaires installed within the reach of radio waves from the radio wave remote control are determined as provisional pairing partners, and desired luminaires can be excluded from the luminaires determined as provisional pairing partners. This facilitates the pairing up of the radio wave remote control and a luminaire.